


Il giardino delle storie sussurrate

by Ljn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era una volta, tanto, tanto tempo fa, un principe molto amato dalla sua gente per il suo cuore grande e l’animo gentile.<br/>Il principe amava i suoi sudditi con la stessa intensità in cui era amato, ma aveva un amore particolare per una persona. Una persona molto speciale, che il principe aveva cara e custodiva vicino al proprio cuore esattamente come ella faceva segretamente con lui …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefazione

_C’era una volta, tanto, tanto tempo fa, un principe molto amato dalla sua gente per il suo cuore grande e l’animo gentile._

_Il principe amava i suoi sudditi con la stessa intensità in cui era amato, ma aveva un amore particolare per una persona. Una persona molto speciale, che il principe aveva cara e custodiva vicino al proprio cuore esattamente come ella faceva segretamente con lui …_

 

Così dovrebbe iniziare la mia favola. Con la verità più dolce. Con l’affermazione più vera.

Ma la verità, anche quando è “da favola” non è mai solo dolce. Può esserlo, certo. Ma non completamente.

Sarà intramezzata da pezzetti amari fino ad essere tragici, altri semplici e banali, altri romantici al punto da commuovere l’ascoltatore. Ma non sarà mai completamente, solamente, dolce. Perché la verità ha mille facce, ed è composta di mille storie.

Una storia, una favola, un racconto, sono pezzi di verità. Più o meno accurata, più o meno reale.

Questa è la mia favola. Questa è la favola di quel principe. E della persona che amava più di tutti gli altri.

E quasi nulla in essa rispecchia quello per cui le favole venivano scritte e raccontate. Non ha uno scopo. Non ha una morale.

È semplicemente una storia. Una storia triste. Una storia romantica. Una storia allegra. Una storia tragica.

Ma soprattutto, una storia vera.


	2. Capitolo primo

La mia storia inizia come molte altre: con un compito imposto da un capo tiranno e indifferente alla tua opinione. Oh. E un insulto. Non dimentichiamoci l’insulto e l’augurio a una proficua e lunga diarrea da parte mia e indirizzata al suddetto capo.

Il fatto che fosse tale, non mi aveva sconvolto all’Università (era il mio caporedattore al giornale universitario), figuriamoci ora che dividevo con l’idiota ufficio e – di tanto in tanto - letto. Perché è ovvio. Fosse stata anche la casa, ad essere divisa, mi sarei ben guardata invece dall’augurare al mio coinquilino una cosa così puzzolenta e sgradevole come la dissenteria cronica.

Fatto sta, comunque, che avevo bisogno di un lavoro, e l’idiota era tutto sommato un buon capo e un decente compagno, quando non decideva di spedirmi in giro per il mondo a far ricerche per uno dei nostri clienti. Perciò partii, brontolando ma partii, alla ricerca di informazioni che sarebbero state utili a Jiraiya-sensei per il suo prossimo libro.

Come uno scrittore di porno potesse aver mai pensato di mettersi a scrivere favole basate su racconti orali, proprio non lo sapevo - a parte un orrendo dubbio che mi ero immediatamente imposta di non considerare MAI più -, ma tant’è … il mio lavoro è reperire informazioni di qualsiasi genere per chi mi paga abbastanza profumatamente da scomodarmi a farlo.

Il fatto che avrei preferito andare a bussare alla CIA americana – facendo il viaggio su una nave mercantile, non su di un aereo e in prima classe, badate bene - piuttosto che stare ad ascoltare vecchi che blateravano racconti campati in aria sentiti da nonni che avevano con questi inteso terrorizzare e traumatizzare a vita i loro nipotini, non contava. E lo sapeva pure il mio maledetto idiota.

Perciò lui non aveva battuto ciglio ai miei insulti e alla porta sbattuta, e io mi trovavo su un treno diretta verso le campagne desolate del Giappone profondo.

E non statemi a dire che la campagna giapponese non può essere paragonata alla taiga russa, al deserto africano o alle vallate americane. Io sono nata e cresciuta in città. In varie città, per la precisione, e in vari Paesi se vogliamo essere ancora più pignoli.

Questo comunque non conta come fatto a mio discapito. Aggiunge piuttosto un’aria di sofisticata … globalizzazione al mio essere.

Insomma. Il succo del discorso è che tutto quello che non è raggiunto dalla metropolitana – massimo treni ad alta velocità – e che non ha strade percorribili da scarpe tacco 12 a spillo, è semplicemente l’anticamera dell’Inferno, per me.

Mi era già capitato di andarci. Non all’Inferno, intendo, ma in campagna. Avevo a dimostrazione di questo evento sconvolgente le mie scarpe da ricerca che facevano compagnia, nel mio armadio, a quelle da palestra. Ma non mi piaceva.

Non mi piacevano gli insetti che ci ronzavano e si ostinavano a pungermi come fossi un cocktail prelibato ed esotico.

Non mi piacevano il silenzio che soffocava i timpani con la sua terribile vacuità e le notti che erano più buie di una città in preda ad un black out nazionale.

Non mi piaceva essere stata costretta a imparare a guidare per spostarmi, né l’aver dovuto acquistare oltre alle scarpe senza tacco che ho citato prima, pure dei … vestiti adatti. Esito a chiamarli “abiti” perché decisamente non hanno nulla a che fare con il mettersi d’impegno per apparire al meglio, quanto piuttosto con la più banale necessità di non andare in giro nuda.

E poi. Andiamo!

Come si fa a sopravvivere in un posto in cui i cellulari hanno costantemente il singhiozzo neanche stessero crescendo, e la linea di internet devi barattarla con una libbra di carne e la possibilità di poter usare un telefono fisso? Non sarei sorpresa se improvvisamente mi comparisse davanti Toro Seduto o  Oda Nobunaga* per chiedermi se non mi vergogno ad andare in giro in biancheria intima. E prima che me lo domandiate, non mi dispiacerebbe se fosse Laurence d’Arabia a fare la sua comparsa. Però con la fortuna che ho al momento, immagino sia più probabile la visita di un gruppo di talebani armati e pronti a giustiziarmi per aver infranto la sharia, piuttosto che un gran bel pezzo di falso arabo biondo. O bruno. Non ricordo se fosse castano o biondo il buon vecchio Tom.

Il punto è, comunque, che ero in giro per la nazione da tre settimane, a cercare storie interessanti per un pervertito che le avrebbe distorte e trasformate in un racconto porno vietato ai minori di quarantacinque anni, e la cosa non mi faceva felice.

Affatto.

 

Immaginerete perciò il mio stato d’animo il trentaduesimo giorno del mio esilio dalla civiltà, quando dopo giorni di ricerche infruttuose, mi imbattei quasi per caso nella storia della cittadina fortificata molto strana e assolutamente non riconosciuta dal navigatore satellitare della mia macchina a noleggio senza benzina, che mi era stato suggerito di cercare quasi sei giorni prima da un villico esasperato dalla mia cittadina persona.

Ma andiamo con ordine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oda Nobunaga. http://books.google.it/books?id=CUkFCXuw2pcC&pg=PT330&lpg=PT330&dq=grandi+condottieri+giapponesi&source=bl&ots=K-r0PwWchk&sig=9wfMsB4nJKcRr4KG5tEcN54FKEY&hl=it&sa=X&ei=Lh9kUtP0LMGltAbP6oHgAg&ved=0CEsQ6AEwAw#v=onepage&q=grandi%20condottieri%20giapponesi&f=false
> 
> E direi che basta il link chilometrico per spiegare tutto ^^. Dovevo mettere pure la spiegazione per Toro Seduto e Laurence D’Arabia? No, vero?


	3. Capitolo secondo

Da quando ero partita dall’ultimo scampolo di civiltà del pianeta, avevo passato giornate intere al telefono con persone che necessitavano di un apparecchio acustico e continuavano a sbattermi il telefono in faccia perché “qua non c’è nessuno”; a litigare con i parenti più giovani dei relitti dei secoli passati di cui sopra che parevano convinti che io volessi truffare le cariatidi in questione; a spulciare archivi che non avevano mai sentito parlare delle meraviglie dell’informatica e in generale a tentare di farmi venire la seconda ulcera.

Il tutto per quasi nulla.

Le storie che mi avevano raccontato andavano da “Biancaneve e i 9 nani” - non erano stati neppure in grado di dimostrarmi l’esistenza dei due nani in più della loro versione - a leggende metropolitane tipo “lo sai che nelle fognature di Tokio ci sono alligatori che divorano chiunque vi si avventuri? E spuntano pure dai cessi. Ti è mai capitato, signorina?” che io ovviamente smentivo. Era New York, quella. … O era Las Vegas? Beh … non era importante. Questi contadini del millennio scorso proprio non sapevano nulla.

Per provare questa ignoranza, avevo raccontato a mia volta la triste storia di Mary, sfigata ragazza inglese (credo) morta di malattia, sepolta e poi resuscitata solo per morire di nuovo per asfissia, inedia, spavento, disidratazione da pianto e chissà di cosa si può morire chiusi dentro ad una bara, cercando di richiamare l’attenzione del padre sempre-presente-a-parte-quella-sera perché impegnato a mettere a letto la moglie sconvolta dal decesso della figlia - o dalla mancanza di erba cipollina nelle tartine al cetriolo alla sua veglia funebre? -, probabilmente facendola pure ubriacare con del tè corretto al gin mentre la figlia moriva di … morte? Si può dire che uno muore perché è morto?

Bah. Insomma … loro ne erano rimasti sconvolti.

Tutti.

E mi avevano fissato – tutti - come se fossi una specie di … non so. Robinson Crusoe? No, forse meglio dire che loro erano Robinson e io Venerdì. O era Mercoledì? No, quella era un’altra famiglia, scusate. Sta di fatto però, che le storie che avevano da raccontarmi erano così banali che pure quella della famosissima Bloody Mary e del modo per evocarla e farsi uccidere successivamente da lei era una sorpresa gradita, per loro.

Era così drammatica e demenziale la cosa, che avevo deciso che al prossimo incontro infruttuoso avrei cambiato storia, parlando della casa che uccideva chiunque vi entrasse, così da potermi distinguere fieramente come la sostenitrice dell’industria nazionale che ero.

Dopo sarei passata alla videocassetta mortale. Capirete pure voi il perché. Non volevo risultare monotona alle mie stesse orecchie e poi è una noia raccontare sempre la stessa storia dell’orrore, anche se la farcisci con sempre diversi particolari. E non volevo neppure essere ricordata come una esterofila con la puzza sotto il naso, tutto sommato. Anche se buona parte del mio modo di fare e pensare lo avevo imparato in scuole straniere.

Avevo pure preso in considerazione l’idea di documentarmi, se fossi stata costretta a sentire altre storie di donne che erano diventate Oni, o Oni che erano diventati uomini, o uomini che erano rimasti incinti di Oni.

… Forse l’ultima opzione è quella che mi ha suggerito il sakè bevuto il dodicesimo giorno, a ripensarci, quindi probabilmente non conta.

Poi c’erano state le storie “vere”: quelle della guerra.

Che per carità. Erano tutte confuse e drammatiche e assurde e comiche, anche se avevo avuto il buonsenso di non scoppiare a ridere in faccia al novantenne che me l’aveva raccontata. Di quelle ve n’erano un’infinità. Come erano infiniti i miti classici con infinite varianti che i più acculturati mi avevano fornito come fossero perle di saggezza.

Peccato che io non cercassi né materiale per un libro di storia, né tantomeno per controllare le fonti di un libro di mitologia giapponese. Per quello c’era già Wikipedia.

Io cercavo storie strane, intrise di mistero, ricche di fascino e commoventi per il pathos che contenevano. Storie di cui nessuno aveva scritto e su cui nessuno mai aveva guadagnato denaro. Ecco cosa cercavo. Di certo non storie usate ormai centinaia di migliaia di volte come materiale didattico per poveri insegnanti e altrettanto poveri studenti disinteressati. Oppure testimonianze che potevano essere meglio usate in libri di storia – quella vera – oppure conferenze sulla pace.

Intendiamoci. Non avevo nulla contro di loro. E in circostanze normali, magari non mi sarebbe neppure dispiaciuto ascoltarle. Ma per il mio incarico valevano quanto un … sorvoliamo sul valore che davo loro in quel momento.

Così era arrivato il fatidico ventiduesimo schifosissimo giorno dalla maledettissima partenza in quella crociata per la conoscenza del poveri - assolutamente fuori contesto dato che se non mi ricordavo male ancora non ci chiamavamo “Terra Santa” - da cui non stavo ottenendo nulla di neppure lontanamente soddisfacente.

Quel pomeriggio, infatti, mi venne dato un suggerimento, a seguito del cedimento dei miei nervi avvenuto in pieno bar superaffollato - c’erano dieci persone - del paesino in cui ero ferma da tre giorni e che mi aveva vista urlante di frustrazione a sfogarmi contro l’ingiustizia della vita che mi aveva portata in un’area della nazione assolutamente priva della minima fantasia favolistica.

\- Se vuoi una bella storia, dovresti andare a Konoha.

Suggerimento subito zittito, ma abbastanza pacato e irritato da permettere alla mia curiosità di superare i livelli di rabbia contro le cattiverie del mondo e di accendersi.

\- Konoha? E come ci arrivo?

È qui che inizia davvero la mia favola.


	4. Capitolo terzo

Ottenere informazioni su Konoha, era stato quasi impossibile. Trovarla, praticamente un’epopea condita pure di intervento divino necessario a far progredire la storia.

Il volenteroso cittadino che aveva cercato di zittirmi mandandomi letteralmente “a quel paese”, si era infatti volatilizzato un istante dopo essere sbottato, e quelli che lo avevano zittito avevano tutti nervosamente affermato che l’uomo fosse un pazzo visionario inaffidabile. Era ovvio che lo avessero detto nel tentativo di scoraggiarmi e farmi perdere interesse per la strana affermazione rivoltami.

Peccato che io ero là proprio per trovare storie strane e sentire folli affermazioni.

Perciò setacciai in lungo e in largo quel buco ai confini del mondo per scovare la mia preda, e la inseguii per due giorni affinché si convincesse a sbottonarsi con “l’estranea isterica” su quel posto sconosciuto a Google Maps. Non ero assolutamente dell’idea di lasciarmi sfuggire l’unica possibilità di poter tornare alla civiltà in tempi brevi che mi si era presentata dinnanzi da settimane.

Alla fine, lo presi per sfinimento. E lo costrinsi a parlare.

\- È una storia che mi ha raccontato mio nonno. – iniziò. E mi parve subito strano. Secondo la mia esperienza, erano le nonne e le madri a raccontare le favole. I nonni raccontavano storie vere. – So per certo che anche gli altri la conoscono perché da piccoli ne abbiamo parlato, prima che i grandi ci scoprissero e ci vietassero di continuare a farlo. Ha visto anche lei come mi hanno subito zittito. Questa storia non deve essere raccontata all’esterno del villaggio.

\- E allora perché ne ha accennato a me? E perché me ne sta parlando ora? – chiesi, scetticamente divertita dalla sua cautela. Mi ricordava molto i personaggi secondari dei film dell’orrore. Non quelli che muoiono per primi, intendiamoci. Quelli che dicono al protagonista “non fare questo” o “quella casa è maledeeeeettaaah” e poi sono gli unici a sopravvivere alla storia perché sono gli unici a seguire i loro consigli ammiccanti. Oh. A parte quello che sconfigge il mostro di turno, ovviamente. Quello sopravvive sempre.

Lui mi incenerì con un’occhiataccia. – Perché lei è fastidiosa come una zanzara immortale, signorina. E mi auguro che almeno la maledizione di Konoha faccia effetto e mi liberi da lei.

“Ah ha …” pensai tra me e me, divertita dalla facilità con cui un qualsiasi estraneo potesse riuscire a venire a conoscenza di un segreto segretissimo tramandato di nonno in nipote nei secoli dei secoli amen.

 

La storia segreta narrava di una città fantasma abitata da esseri immortali, che custodivano un giardino maledetto che succhiava l’anima alla gente che vi entrava. Al villaggio sapevano della sua esistenza perché un tizio, centinaia di anni prima, era riuscito a sfuggirle quel tanto da arrivare là e schiattare subito dopo aver spiattellato della maledizione. Gli abitanti di quel buco in cui ero, avevano generosamente deciso di tenersi il segreto per loro, e avevano cresciuto generazioni di bambini con gli ammonimenti in merito e la promessa di grandi disastri se l’avessero detto agli stranieri. Alla faccia della sfiga e dell’altruismo.

Beh … questioni etiche a parte, non era la cosa più originale che avessi mai sentito dopo aver partecipato a diverse maratone di film horror a casa dei miei amici d’infanzia fidanzati da sempre e con un gusto decisamente malato per i film d’autore, però … era il meglio in cui mi fossi imbattuta dall’inizio del mio esilio.

Quindi mi ci aggrappai e mollai la presa di quel villico che avevo torturato per fargli sputare il segreto segretissimo a proposito del villaggio dedito alle arti di occultamento stile ninja – ovviamente tale borgo di stregoni era nascosto, perché se no non ci sarebbe stato gusto nella maledizione - e al divertente passatempo di succhiare l’anima ai passanti. Per fare cosa, poi, non mi era chiaro. La cariatide che si era volatilizzata poco dopo avermi dato le vaghe indicazioni per arrivare a Konoha che si tramandavano da generazioni, non lo sapeva.

E questo ci riporta al punto di partenza, e al fatto che ora mi ritrovavo sotto le mura di quella che supponevo essere Konoha. Senza benzina e con un navigatore satellitare che mi dichiarava persa nel nulla e mi incitava a fare inversione di marcia il prima possibile se non volevo andare per sempre alla deriva nel vuoto dell’Universo. Metaforico, almeno.

Come ero arrivata là? “Vada verso il Sole che sorge e se il suo cuore sarà abbastanza coraggioso e degno, riuscirà a trovarla. O almeno è quello che dice la leggenda.” In pratica? Non ne ho idea. Ho girato per ore, prima di perdere il senso dell’orientamento e ritrovarmi qui.

Valorosamente.

Nel vuoto ovviamente buio.

Senza benzina.

Ma avevo provato il mio essere degna.

… Sempre che quella fosse davvero la città maledetta.

Shannaro.

Avrei preferito la benzina e l’indegnità e una o due certezze in più.

\- Avantiiiii … - il motore non partiva. – Non puoi lasciare una donna in difficoltà in mezzo al nulla! Di notte! Va contro le leggi di Asimov*!

Che l’auto non fosse un’intelligenza artificiale, ma solo una scatola con un motore, non aveva molta importanza. Era comunque una macchina, che avrebbe dovuto avere il buonsenso di risparmiare benzina in modo da non mettermi in quella situazione.

Alzai gli occhi determinata a insultare quell’aggeggio fino a che non si fosse mosso, quando notai una figura che camminava lungo le mura della città che speravo ardentemente fosse quella che ero venuta a cercare, perché non avrei sopportato altri giorni di caccia infruttuosa, dopo questa prima battuta.

Afferrai la borsa e corsi fuori dalla macchina, cercando di attirare l’attenzione del mio salvatore-a-venire in modo pacato e signorile.

\- EHI! – urlai. – EEEEHIII! Ehi! LEI! – mi ignorò, e io insistei correndogli dietro - Mi scusi? Mi sente? – lo raggiunsi con qualche sforzo, e mi aggrappai alla sua giacca, costringendolo a girarsi - Ho dei problemi alla macchina e …

“E” … rimasi a bocca aperta mentre il mio corpo aveva un’improvvisa impennata di ormoni.

Era … la fantasia di ogni donna fatta carne, e io per poco non sbavai. Mi ripresi appena in tempo per evitare di rendermi completamente ridicola davanti a quella … visione, e mi ricomposi, abbassando la voce e passandomi una mano tra i capelli. Sorrisi, sicura del mio fascino.

\- Salve! La mia macchina mi ha abbandonata. Mi saprebbe indicare un albergo dove passare la notte?

Non sono una donna facile, chiariamolo. Ma avere davanti l’incarnazione di un Dio greco in bianco e nero avrebbe fatto chiudere un occhio sulla fedeltà a qualsiasi donna al di sotto della settantina. E forse anche a qualcuna al di sopra.

Lui mi fissò a lungo con occhi così freddi e neri che il mio sorriso quasi cedette. Poi il suo sguardo scivolò verso il basso, e io mi misi istintivamente in posa più plastica, convinta di aver ottenuto la sua attenzione.

Almeno fino a quando la sua voce profonda e roca in modo assolutamente delizioso non disse – Mi stai sgualcendo la giacca. – e i miei processi mentali non ne registrarono il significato.

Battei le palpebre, mentre lui sfilava il tessuto dalla mia presa sconvolta e se ne andava.

Mi ci volle un secondo per passare sopra alla mia incredulità. Poi gli corsi dietro.

\- Ehi! Potresti anche essere un po’ più gentile con una signora, sai? Ho appena detto che sono rimasta a piedi! Ed è notte e questo posto io non lo conosco! Dove sono finite le tue buone maniere?

Lui si fermò di scatto.  – Buone maniere? – brontolò pericolosamente la sua voce, facendomi scorrere lungo la schiena un piacevole brivido di paura.

Così illuminato dalla luce del tramonto, vestito di nero, con quella pelle pallida, i capelli scuri un po’ lunghi che il lieve venticello gli soffiava davanti agli occhi, i lineamenti regali e quegli occhi profondi come l’Inferno … Se fossi stata in un film dell’orrore, avrei detto che era un vampiro.

\- Sì. Buone maniere. Hai presente? Quelle che dicono che non si lascia una damigella in difficoltà ai bordi di una strada deserta.

Alzò leggermente il mento, inclinando la testa verso destra. Poi le sue labbra si stirarono lentamente fino a distendersi in un ghigno che, avessi avuto un cuore più pavido, mi avrebbe spaventata a morte.

\- I buoni samaritani di solito si rivelano serial killer, lo sai? – mormorò con tono pericoloso.

\- I serial killer non avvisano le loro vittime. – o almeno lo speravo.

Il vampiro mi studiò attentamente, come se mi stesse prendendo le misure. Poi, raggiunta una conclusione di qualche tipo, sbuffò infastidito, si girò riprendendo a camminare e … - Te ne pentirai. - … decretò.

\- Aspetta!

Ne fui quasi sorpresa, quando lui si fermò e si girò fissandomi da dietro ciocche scure quanto la notte imminente. Non credevo lo avrebbe fatto davvero.

\- Che c’è ancora. – ringhiò spazientito. Oh, questo sì che me lo aspettavo. Sorrisi dolcemente. – La mia valigia.

 

Recuperammo il bagaglio dalla macchina, e poi ci avviammo verso la città sconosciuta ad ogni navigatore satellitare.  – Con tutti i soldi che ho pagato per avere quella macchina, potevano almeno fornire un navigatore aggiornato, no? – borbottai mentre arrancavo dietro la virile figura del mio … salvatore.

Che era bello come il peccato, ma aveva lo spirito di cavalleria di un girino. Anzi, no. Dovetti correggere la mia prima impressione casuale. Un girino almeno si sarebbe sviluppato in qualcosa di altrettanto innocuo. Quel condensato di cattive maniere, infatti, era più simile a uno di quei bei fiori carnivori che attirano con la loro bellezza gli insetti e poi li mangiano vivi.

Onestamente, io quei fiori li adoravo.

Me ne portavo una versione pure a letto. E non intendo in strani modi perversi. Solamente che l’idiota che speravo fosse ancora seduto sulla tazza a liberare se stesso di tutte le impurità che mi stava facendo passare, apparteneva alla stessa specie. Solo che era più gentile. A volte. Quando la cosa non interferiva con i suoi piani, almeno.

Il mio terapista mi ha chiesto, effettivamente, se da piccola non abbia battuto la testa compromettendo la mia capacità di distinguere il pericolo, dopo aver conosciuto il mio idiota. Io ho negato con forza, naturalmente, ma il dubbio è venuto pure a me, e più di una volta ...

Comunque.

L’esemplare di pianta carnivora che avevo davanti mi fece camminare attraverso le strade deserte della città per SECOLI. Senza degnarsi di offrirsi di trascinare la valigia per me o portarmi la borsa. O portami in braccio, se era per quello.

\- Dobbiamo camminare ancora a lungo?

Silenzio.

\- Mi dici il tuo nome? Così le autorità sapranno con chi iniziare, se dovesse essere trovato il mio cadavere da qualche parte. – spiai per l’ennesima volta il cellulare, che non dava segno di voler essere collegato al mondo esterno neppure se pregato in aramaico antico.

Sospirai seccata. - Mi puoi dire almeno se questa è Konoha?

Si fermò così improvvisamente che quasi gli andai a sbattere addosso, impegnata come ero a cercare di ottenere una connessione di qualche tipo per il telefono, attraverso la pura forza di volontà.

Lo scoprii a studiarmi.

\- Che c’è? – sbottai dopo alcuni secondi. Ok che era gratificante essere fissata così intensamente da un Adone, ma lo stava facendo come se fossi una varietà sconosciuta di stercorario. Avrei preferito essere almeno una farfalla. Nasce verme, muore presto, ma nel mezzo è pur sempre una bella vista.

\- Tu … fa’ niente. Qui non ci sono alberghi. Stiamo andando a casa mia. Puoi chiamarmi goshujin sama, se proprio devi.

\- Go …

Riprese a camminare con tranquillità, come se non mi avesse appena detto di chiamarlo “padrone”, e aggiunse – E se decidessi di ucciderti nessuno lo verrà mai a sapere, perciò le autorità non avranno necessità di sapere proprio nulla.

Battei le palpebre, incredula. – Grazie! Che sollievo sentirtelo dire! Non hai idea di quanto questo mi faccia sentire più al sicuro! – ribattei infine ritrovando la voce.

Poi ripresi a seguirlo, trascinandomi dietro la valigia. – Piuttosto. Casa tua è ancora lontana? Perché se no potresti fare l’assassino cortese e portarmi tu questa dannata cosa! Da queste parti non sapete cosa sia, l’asfalto? Questo sterrato è terribile.

Il bel vampiro, aspirante assassino, stronzo bastardo misogino eccetera eccetera, mi ignorò. Che novità.

Mi domandai se il mio atteggiamento sarebbe stato diverso se non avessi avuto già fin troppa familiarità con bastardi silenziosi. Probabilmente, la mia perplessità sarebbe rimasta tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Leggi di Asimov. Sono le tre leggi della robotica. Sono certa che se avete mai letto (o visto) qualcosa di fantascienza, sapete cosa recitano, ma io ve lo metto lo stesso, il link. http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tre_leggi_della_robotica


	5. Capitolo quarto

**__. Capitolo Quarto .__**

La casa, all’altro capo del villaggio rurale ma tutto sommato molto grazioso che attraversammo completamente, era una bellissima, enorme casa giapponese, all’interno di un intero distretto di abitazioni antiche che avrebbe fatto la felicità di ogni storico dell’architettura. E probabilmente anche di una buona parte di storici e basta.

Il tutto, però, pareva un incrocio tra un diorama e una casa – estesa a quartiere - degli orrori, così tetro e solitario e silenzioso e tetro e morto e buio e TETRO e cimiteriale … Ho già detto che era tetro? Beh. Sembrava uscito come il suo proprietario da un film dell’orrore.

\- Com’è che l’erba non è nera? Per principio i film dell’orrore dovrebbero essere in bianco e nero. – non che si vedesse comunque molto, il verde brillante dell’erba, dato che ormai la sera era avanzata e il buio autunnale aveva incupito ancora di più il distretto. Però io ero irritata, sudata e stanca. Le scarpe da “lontano dalla civiltà” mi facevano male. E iniziavo a pentirmi di non aver dormito in macchina.

Il vampiro non si degnò neppure di guardarmi male, ovviamente. Si limitò ad entrare e togliersi le scarpe. Poi, mentre io mi toglievo le mie, si impossessò della mia valigia e iniziò a percorrere a passo spedito il corridoio verso l’interno della casa.

\- Ehi! Aspettami!

Lui era già scomparso dentro una stanza.

Sbuffai, e mi ripromisi di farmi pagare tre volte l’onorario dal maledetto uomo che mi aveva messa in quella situazione. Sistemai le mie scarpe vicino a quelle del padrone di casa, prendendo nota distrattamente dell’assenza di qualsiasi indicazione ci fosse qualcuno, oltre a noi, che abitava QUELLA particolare casa degli orrori, e superai diversi ambienti chiusi da fusuma prima di arrivare all’unico aperto.

Dentro la stanza il mio grazioso ospite non c’era. Ma la valigia che aveva rifiutato di portare per la maggior parte della strada, sì. Come pure un futon pulito.

Mi chiusi il pannello alle spalle, mi massaggiai il collo stanco, e mollai la borsa accanto al mio bagaglio, sul tatami prezioso che ricopriva il pavimento. Non ne avevo mai visto di così bello.

\- Chissà se in questo residuato storico esiste l’acqua corrente? – avevo voglia di una doccia. Di una cena in un ristorante a cinque stelle, di un bastardo che mi coccolasse e di un letto dove giocare con lui e poi dormire fino al pomeriggio successivo. Non credevo però che i miei desideri sarebbero stati soddisfatti, a meno che non chiudessi un occhio sull’identità del bastardo che mi ero immaginata. E che costui fosse disponibile a coccolarmi.

Avevo la sensazione che avrebbe sentito più propensione al mio omicidio, però.

\- Esci sull’engawa e segui il sentiero del giardino. Troverai il bagno grande.

Strillai alla voce improvvisa che si era intromessa nelle mie considerazioni, e mi girai nella direzione del suono – nonostante tutto – gradevole che aveva prodotto.

Lui mi stava guardando con condiscendenza.

\- La cucina è in fondo al corridoio, sulla destra. Io mangio a mezzogiorno e alle diciannove e trenta. Solo. Perciò se proprio devi, mangia in altri orari.

Poi, mentre io boccheggiavo sconvolta dal suo rude comportamento, girò i tacchi e se ne andò.

Gli corsi dietro e, mentre lui si allontanava lungo il corridoio che mi aveva indicato, gli sibilai contro quello che pensavo di lui.

Davanti all’ultimo fusuma sulla sinistra, lui si fermò, si voltò verso il pannello scorrevole, vi mise una mano sopra e replicò senza guardarmi. – Puoi sempre tornare a dormire in macchina, se non trovi di tuo gradimento la mia ospitalità. Comunque, prima che questa storia finisca ti pentirai di essermi venuta dietro. – poi si girò di un quarto verso di me, e fece uno dei più spaventosi e gelidi sorrisi che mi fosse capitato di vedere. – Benvenuta a Konoha, Sakura.

Mi lasciò così. A bocca aperta, in una casa sconosciuta. Da sola con me stessa.

\- Beh … se non altro ho trovato la maledetta città. – mi consolai. Poi ricordai la parte fondamentale del mio attuale problema: - E lui non è un vampiro assassino.

Al massimo poteva spacciarsi per vampiro sensitivo, dato che conosceva il mio nome.

Ma i sensitivi – vampiri o meno - che avevano una vista acuta e sbirciavano sulle targhette delle valigie i nomi degli spettatori a cui leggere il futuro, erano notoriamente NON assassini. Al massimo truffatori, ed in fondo, non era un crimine così grave essere dei buoni osservatori.

Quindi misi a tacere gli ultimi dubbi che mi rimanevano e disfai la valigia, preparai il futon e poi occhieggiai l’orologio sul telefono, l’unica funzione ancora utile della scatoletta silenziosa a parte la sveglia. Sempre che non volessi deliziarmi con i giochi dell’aggeggio per passare il tempo, ovvio.

L’ora in cui lo stronzo mi aveva detto di non disturbarlo era passata da un pezzo, perciò mi ritenni in diritto di utilizzare la cucina, e mi ci diressi. Facendo assurgere la sorpresa iniziale dovuta al suo arredamento moderno a vera e propria incredulità, quando trovai ad aspettarmi sul tavolo apparecchiato una generosa porzione di cibo, pronto per essere consumato.

E siccome la mia politica è sempre stata di non sputare su di un pasto offerto senza secondi fini da bastardi potenzialmente criminali, mormorai un ringraziamento e mangiai.

Quindi rimuginai sugli ultimi eventi. Forse il soggiorno non sarebbe stato poi così tragico.

Era tutto ottimo.

Anzi.

Se il telefono avesse ritrovato la connessione alla civiltà, sarebbe potuta passare come vacanza alle terme, chiosai appagata una volta scoperto la stanza da bagno più meravigliosa che avessi mai visto in vita mia.

Mentre mi beavo del calore accogliente del futon, benvenuto dopo l’aria frizzante di inizio autunno, mi ripromisi - col cuore più leggero di quanto non avessi piacere di ammettere a me stessa da quando la macchina mi aveva mollata - di inaugurarlo come prima cosa la mattina successiva.

 

Non avendo ricevuto “istruzioni” per la colazione, il mattino dopo mi feci l’agognato bagno, caldo e rilassante, che sciolse buona parte della mia frustrazione passata, e poi andai in cucina dove avevo già individuato la disposizione delle cose che mi sarebbero servite per il primo pasto della giornata.

Supponevo ci dovesse essere una cameriera, da qualche parte, che puliva e suppliva alla cafoneria del proprietario della casa, ma non l’avevo ancora incrociata. Speravo non se la sarebbe presa con me, se mi permettevo di toccare la sua cucina in sua assenza.

Non avendo trovato il caffè, mi preparai una bella caraffa di tè per iniziare la giornata, accompagnata da dei piccoli deliziosi pancake* che avevo imparato a cucinare in America. Gli anni al seguito dei miei genitori, tra svariate capitali occidentali, mi avevano fatto prendere l’abitudine ad una colazione non tradizionale. Non mi dispiaceva la colazione giapponese, questo era ovvio, soprattutto quando era un certo idiota a cucinarmela dopo una appagante nottata di sforzi piacevoli, ma visto che potevo scegliere e la cucina era ben fornita, optai con gioia  per l’abitudine domenicale. Con la leggera variazione del tè anziché del caffè.

Chiariamoci. Io vivo di caffeina. Ma il tè della casa era un miracolo per le papille. Giuro. E per questo, valeva la pena di sacrificare la caffeina per la teina, una volta tanto.

Tanto che tirai fuori la mia borraccia da campeggio – che mi portavo sempre dietro quando visitavo luoghi semi selvaggi dove trovare una buona acqua minerale era una scommessa contro l’epatite* – e la riempii della bevanda degli Dei che avevo appena scoperto di adorare.

Dopo di che, pronta per le ricerche e senza essere stata seccata dalla presenza esteticamente appagante ma fisicamente irritante dell’aspirante vampiro, che per forza di cose doveva essere chiuso nella sua bara a quell’ora del giorno, uscii alla scoperta della città divora anime. Famosa e famigerata all’esterno, al punto che nessuno sapeva dove fosse.

Mi domandai se nella mia ricerca, non avessi valicato senza accorgermene una montagna, cambiando regione. Forse era per questo che i villici che me ne avevano parlato ne avevano così timore. Magari in passato era una terra nemica, quella che ora stavo calpestando. Avrei dovuto fare delle ricerche storiche, una volta riguadagnata la connessione ad internet.

Decisi per prima cosa di esplorare i dintorni e socializzare, per inquadrare il posto prima di indagare sulla sua storia. Sempre meglio avere una buona ambientazione, prima di partire con i dettagli più noiosi. Anche in una fredda relazione di ricerca.

 

Scoprii, in quel primo giorno, una città … originale.

Piuttosto frequentata, nonostante la mia difficoltà a trovarla attraverso i satelliti e il web. Con un vivace mercato molto frequentato, e architetture dallo strano miscuglio di tradizionale ed eccentrico. Abitata da persone socievoli e curiose, ma non in modo invadente. Con ampi spazi verdi che contavano anche diversi campi di allenamento per chissà quale disciplina marziale, credo, dati gli attrezzi di legno che vi erano collocati. Dotata di diversi edifici pubblici tra i quali spiccavano l’ospedale e la biblioteca, e un piccolo palazzo che pareva più nuovo del resto della città e che fungeva da Municipio.

Insomma … una bella città. Accogliente. Pacifica. Piacevole.

In una parola: turistica. Per niente spaventosa, sinistra o maledetta.

Sbuffai gettando la borsa sul tavolo della cucina e crollando poco dopo sulla sedia lì vicino.

Così non andava.

Una città maledetta doveva essere cupa e avvolta nella nebbia. Doveva avere piante morte, e ragnatele ovunque.

Cittadini come zombie che dovevano guardare gli stranieri con aria truce, bestemmiando maledizioni e lanciando anatemi.

Non … quella cosa ridente e soleggiata!

Il cui unico difetto era che per qualche strana congiunzione cosmica là gli apparecchi elettronici non parevano disposti a funzionare a causa di una qualche potente corrente elettromagnetica appena oltre le porte, che uccideva letteralmente tutto quello che vi si avvicinava con qualcosa di più intenso della capacità di una scossa elettrostatica causata da del poliestere strofinato.

Per questo, i commerci avevano carattere pressoché interno. E i pochi che provenivano dall’esterno erano forniti di navette fornite dalla città. Arcaiche, ma più sicure dei veicoli che montavano motori che avrebbero potuto spirare per sempre in qualsiasi momento. Ed esisteva una centrale elettrica che forniva energia a tutta la città.

Ero stata fortunata che il mio computer fosse spento e che il cellulare non fosse bruciato. Erano di una buona marca, molto resistente, complimenti! Mi disse, pure, un tizio con dei cespugli al posto delle sopracciglia e un amore per il colore verde che doveva assolutamente andare contro ogni legge terrestre, prima di accecarmi con il sorriso più spaventosamente brillante che avessi mai subito.

Come facevo a sapere tutto questo … beh, quello di cui parlavo prima?

Perché i cittadini della città maledetta, e i mercanti che vi facevano affari, erano più che disponibili a soddisfare la curiosità della prima estranea che poneva loro domande a raffica sui particolari della loro vita da reclusi.

“Città maledetta?” scoppiavano tutti a ridere. E poi mi invitavano a visitare gli angolini più segreti del loro villaggio, esortandomi “naturalmente” a non perdere il bellissimo giardino dell’Hokage, perché si diceva – e qui strizzavano tutti un occhio con fare malizioso – che raccontando una storia ai suoi fiori, si trovava il vero amore. Altro che giardino succhia cervelli, o anime che fossero.

Doveva essere comunque l’attrazione turistica del villaggio, perché me l’aveva suggerita ogni persona cui avevo chiesto spiegazioni sull’isolamento della loro città.

Non potevo neppure dar loro torto.

Nonostante la città fosse vitale, e i suoi cittadini non avessero particolari problemi economici grazie agli investimenti fruttuosi che il Municipio aveva fatto e di cui tutti beneficiavano, gli stranieri che vi arrivavano non dovevano essere poi molti e un po’ di turismo non dispiaceva a nessuno. Soprattutto a coloro che si vedevano per motivi non dipendenti dalla propria volontà tagliati fuori dal mondo per la maggior parte del tempo.

\- Non te ne sei ancora andata?

Sobbalzai alla voce inaspettata del vampiro, lanciando un gridolino poco dignitoso.

Mi girai di scatto verso di lui, fermo sulla porta della cucina che mi fissava con la solita aria seccata. - Vuoi farmi morire d’infarto?!

\- Ci riuscirei? – chiese disinteressato lui.

Lo incenerii. – Molto divertente. – replicai acida, osservandolo mentre entrava e apriva lo sportello del frigorifero tirando fuori una caraffa di tè freddo. Lo fissai, affascinata nonostante tutto dai suoi movimenti. Contenevano una eleganza quasi … antica, che faceva assomigliare il più banale gesto da lui compiuto ad una sorta di danza rituale.

Battei le palpebre risvegliandomi dal mio sogno ad occhi aperti, solo quando mi resi conto che aveva preso e riempito due bicchieri, e che me ne stava porgendo uno.

Inarcai con ostentazione un sopracciglio, palesando la mia incredulità dinnanzi alla sua inaspettata gentilezza, e lo accettai.

\- Cos’è … un tentativo di avvelenamento, o uno di corruzione? – chiesi sarcastica, non sforzandomi neppure di fingere di sperare di poter avere una replica da parte sua.

Per tutta risposta, lui aspettò fino a che non ebbi portato alla bocca il bicchiere colmo – sapevo che non mi avrebbe avvelenato con la stessa sicurezza che mi aveva portato a fidarmi di quell’estraneo la prima volta -, per sollecitare la mia risposta alla sua prima domanda.

Io deglutii rischiando di soffocare, mi ricomposi fulminandolo con un’occhiataccia che ebbe lo stesso effetto che aveva sul mio amante bastardo, e risposi roca: - Ho girato per un sacco di tempo per trovare questa città. Ora non me ne andrò fino a che non avrò saputo tutto quello che c’è da sapere sulla sua maledizione. Per il momento ho trovato solo la conferma che è tutta una montatura pubblicitaria.

Quindi sorrisi mielosa. – Puoi pure rassegnarti e iniziare a pensare di dirmi il tuo nome, perché dovrai sopportare la mia presenza ancora per qualche tempo, mio caro vampiro.

Lui mi fissò con un’espressione insondabile, che conteneva però qualcosa. Qualcosa che sul momento non riuscii a capire.

Non mi sfuggì che lui non avesse reagito come gli altri, ma lo liquidai col fatto che se già sei un vampiro, poco ti importa di tenere il turismo del luogo dove abiti vivo e fiorente. Anche la mia pianta carnivora non era mai entusiasta di far avvicinare le sue vittime, prima di masticarle e sputarne le ossa, in fondo. Era più una cosa … naturale. Gli idioti fioccavano, a questo mondo. E parevano essere attratti come api dal polline dai bastardi con poco interesse per il genere umano e la sua preservazione.

\- Fa’ come ti pare. Ma poi non venire a piangere da me se ti pentirai di essere rimasta.

Socchiusi gli occhi, valutando la sua risposta. Pareva quasi che volesse davvero mettermi in guardia. La sera prima, avevo creduto lo facesse per spaventarmi, ma ora … non capivo come ragionava quel maledetto vampiro.

\- Sai … sei l’unica persona che ho incrociato fino ad ora a volere che me ne vada. Tutti gli altri sono più che felici di condividere la loro bella cittadina con una ricercatrice. Pare tu sia l’unico a credere davvero nella maledizione che si vocifera abbia colpito la vostra amata città. – sorrisi soddisfatta delle mie conclusioni. Dargli del codardo era la vendetta perfetta per quello che mi aveva fatto passare.

Lui mi colse un’altra volta di sorpresa, perché le labbra gli si piegarono in un ghigno amaro.

\- Oh, ma io non voglio che tu te ne vada. Trovo semplicemente corretto che tu rimanga essendo consapevole del fatto che potresti non poter più farlo. Per quanto mi riguarda, puoi rimanere in questa città maledetta fino a morirne.

Ok. Lo ammetto. Mi si seccò la bocca.

Il suo tono indifferente e i suoi occhi gelidi facevano il loro effetto. Tanto che li paragonai agli occhi vuoti che il mio bastardo vampiro faceva quando qualcosa che gli stava davvero a cuore era minacciata, trovandoli manchevoli solo perché i suoi non contenevano quella determinazione spaventosa e agghiacciante che diceva al mondo “Non guarderò in faccia a nessuno per ottenere quel che voglio”. Quella per cui ero felice di non essere dall’altra parte della barricata quando combatteva, per la cronaca.

Invece, avevano una sorta di bruciante furia, che ardeva nel loro profondo.

Spaventosa. Inquietante.

Ma non quanto quella artica affermazione priva di esitazione che possedevano quelli del mio, di vampiro, perché c’era qualcosa … qualcosa di così estremamente misterioso, da renderla quasi una scusa.

Poggiai il gomito sul tavolo, e il mento sul dorso della mano, studiandolo con quella che sperai una faccia indifferente e annoiata.

\- Ok. Allora che ne diresti di esaudire l’ultimo desiderio di questa povera ragazza che sta per essere risucchiata nella maledizione della tua amata città?

Lui mi fissò a lungo, e io quasi gongolai di soddisfazione per non avergli dato la risposta che si aspettava.

\- Non ho alcun desiderio di soddisfare tuoi desideri. Di nessun genere. Vuoi chiamarmi in qualche modo? Mi pare di averti già detto il nome con cui farlo. E tu, d’altra parte, ne hai pure trovato un secondo. Non hai bisogno di saperne un altro.

Brutto vampiro narcisista e misogino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casa giapponese e termini usati per descriverla: vi rimando all’elenco di questo sito http://www.higan.com/italiano/biblioteca/casa_giapponese/casa_giapponese.asp?index_b= per una veloce comprensione. Poi ho trovato interessante anche quello che c’è scritto qui http://www.architetturaeviaggi.it/web_039.php e qui http://www.cultorweb.com/Arch_JPN/AJC.html e qui http://www.puntoj.it/vivere-in-giappone/casa-giapponese-gli-ambienti.html
> 
> Magari non serve quasi a nulla per la comprensione del testo, ma a me ha aperto mondi e possibilità affascinanti. Per questo, ho deciso di modificare leggermente la mia idea della casa di Sasuke. Ho cercato una planimetria della sua casa. Non l’ho trovata. Perciò mi sono informata sulle case giapponesi tradizionali e ho modificato questa idea sulla base di fievoli ricordi del manga, che mi raccontavano di ambienti anche occidentali. O almeno non strettamente tradizionali, ecco. Per questo, in altre storie, l’ho descritta svilupparsi appena oltre la porta d’entrata. Con salotto, cucina … insomma gli ambienti che si vedono anche nel manga ma di cui non ho trovato la collocazione precisa, e che per abitudine occidentale (e di casa non a forma di reggia) ho sempre pensato come uniti e prospicienti l’entrata. Descrizione, questa, che continuerò a rispettare, per la precisione (e per coerenza e praticità), nelle altre storie in corso. Ma qui, per motivi che capirete poi, ho preferito vederla leggermente più tradizionale e grande, quindi gli ambienti di rappresentanza e le stanze per gli ospiti le ho inserite prima della parte più intima e privata della casa, dove gli estranei (a quanto ho capito) non sono ammessi. E sì. Ho costruito almeno due bagni, per Sas’ke. Uno grande e tradizionale, con vasca e tutto, e uno più piccolo con la doccia, più occidentale. Perché? Perché potevo *u*
> 
> Per completare la mia pignoleria immotivata, infine, colgo qui l’occasione di dire: “Sì. So che la cucina e la sala da pranzo della casa di Sasuke non hanno tavolo e sedie occidentali. Ma l’ho riscoperto per caso dopo aver scritto le scene in cucina. E per una questione di pura e semplice abitudine non ho intenzione di cambiarle. Ogni volta dovrei ricordare che sono tavolini bassi e le azioni compiute in ginocchio sono diverse da quelle che si fanno seduti su una sedia. Mi complicherebbe la vita senza motivo. Mi spiace per coloro che sono più pignoli di me.”
> 
> *Epatite. Una malattia a caso tra le tante. E ho scelto questa solo perché l’idea di scrivere che Sakura aveva paura di prendere i vermi mi lasciava con la bocca asciutta … http://www.cjargne.it/acqdefin/acqdeffin_000007.html Gli anni in giro a fare campi scout come … mascotte, mi hanno resa vagamente paranoica. È da quando ero piccola perciò che sto bene attenta a quello che bevo. E Sakura è … una parte di me, in fondo ^^
> 
> *Pancake. http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pancake Non perché abbia qualcosa in contrario alla colazione giapponese. Anche se personalmente non la farei mai. Io sono una caffeina-dipendente, e mi risolvo a mangiarci qualcosa insieme il mattino, solo se devo uscire. Ho scelto di fare di Sakura una traditrice del proprio popolo perché l’ho descritta come “figlia del Mondo”, più che altro - lo ammetto senza problemi - per evitarmi una immersione negli usi e costumi e nei modi di dire del Giappone moderno. Come potete vedere dalla pagina di Wikipedia, esistono diversi nomi per indicare i pancake. Io ho deciso di evitare di confondere ulteriormente le idee a voi e a me stessa, e usare la formula più comune.


End file.
